Amor resguardado bajo llave
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Un amor compartido en secreto,en un mundo cruel bañado en sangre…Solo es el comienzo de una agonía eterna. Ella no quería llorarle en secreto,él le prometió no morir. "¿No volverías,ni siquiera sabiendo que tenemos un pequeño hijo?". El destino es un viejo que mueve a su capricho y sabiduría el hilo del destino al que los tenia atados. [AruKuri] [Otras parejas][Semi-Au]


**YO~,buenos dias gente del fandom. este fic es un AruKuri y leve MikaEren/ErenMika. es bastante drama y romance,inspirado en una novela de SasuSaku (un fic de youtube bonito con hermosa musica)**

 **este fic va dedicado a DOS personas: Mega Ayu (mi adorada Nee-san) y a Lovewildlife-retratobi- feliz cumpleaños.**

 **bien,espero que mi fic tenga algo de acogida (pese a q me esfuerzo y nunca recibo mucho consideracion)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **Amor resguardado bajo llave**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 _ **Prologo:**_ _Tu ultima mirada de zafiro inicia mi historia_

 _El amor puede llegar a ser el sentimiento mas hermoso de todos,puede ser lo único que nos mantenga vivos en este mundo,es lo que da valor para pelear en una guerra,es lo que impulsa a cruzar el crudo parado invernal o un caluroso desierto infernal. Ni siquiera el mismísimo océano se compara a tan poderoso sentimiento._

-¡T-tu m-m-me gustas mucho!- exclamo el sonrojado joven.

-T..tu también me gusta mucho,A-armin-respondió la ruborizada chica de rubio cabello.

 _Pero el poder,no tiene limites. Aquel sentimiento no solo provoca alegrías profundas,si no tragedias desgarradoras,guerras sangrientas,muertes de inocentes,perdida de la razón y de la conciencia al punto de llevar a la pobre alma desgraciada…_

 _ **...A la muerte**_

-¡ARMIN!¡SUJÉTATE DE MI MANO!¡NO TE SUEL—

-¡SI ME SIGAS SUJETANDO,CAEREMOS LOS DOS!¡DEBES HACERLO!¡ES LA ÚNICA MANERA, **NO HAY OTRA OPCIÓN!-**

-¡NO!¡NO LO HARÉ!¡NO TE DEJARE MORIR!-

-KRI-

-¡NO!¡NO!¡NO!¡NUNCA TE SOLTARE LA MANO!¡JAMAS!¡LO PROMETISTE,ARMIN!¡LO PROMETISTE!-

-lo se…se lo que prometí. Y no soltare tu mano… _ **jamas…**_ -

-¿Q-qu—

\- _En donde quiera que me encuentre,en este mundo o en algún otro, siempre estaré a tu lado,aun cuando sientas que estas sola,voy a estar ahí,cuando creas que ya no hay por que razón luchar,estaré ahí,siempre lo he estado y siempre sera asi.—_

 _-¡A-armin..NO TE SUELT—_

 _-Me has dado la valentía de luchar y dejar de sentirme un cobarde,gracias por regalarme la mejor etapa de mi vida. Te amo,Historia Reiss.-_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-¡ARMIN!-**_

Por eso mismo,hay una regla inclusiva en la tropa de exploración.

 _Nunca te involucres con un compañero. Es crucial mantener tu estabilidad emocional neutra._

* * *

 _Observo sin mucho interés a la mujer de gafas que se hallaba sentada al frente suyo manteniendo un semblante serio y monocromo,aun con sus ojos opacados por el vidrio de los lentes. Hanji dio miramiento final a los archivos que tenia en la mano y mordió ligeramente la pluma con la que escribía,para finalmente chasquear la lengua,miro por un segundo un punto indefinido de la ventana y se quito los anteojos._

 _Aquello hizo que se tensara. Sentir esos ojos color chocolate fijándose en los suyos con tal severidad,que sentía que podía decirle todo con esa mirada._

 _-Todos los análisis se juntan en una misma conclusión.- hablo por primera vez la líder del escuadrón,quien al sentir la mirada de su interlocutora,dejo escapar un suspiro de forma pesada y casi obligada.-Estas esperando un hijo,Historia.- sentencio la mujer sin rodeos._

 _La rubia se quedo congelada en su sitio,con los ojos azules bien abiertos y el labio inferior temblando como en el invierno._

 _-Llevas tres meses de gestación.- continuo sin tomarse un segundo para la muchacha,quien aun seguía en la misma posición,petrificada totalmente,con los ojos automáticamente húmedos y un temblor incontrolable en las piernas y manos.- Ha sido una imprudencia de parte del Sargento dejarte ir a la expedición,no obstante,nadie ahí tenia idea de tu estado.-_

 _Lagrimas caían del delicado rostro de Reiss,no escapan sollozos,ni gemidos de dolor,ni un balbuceo. Solo saladas lagrimas que salían de un par de ojos brillantes pero también apagados,como si no hubiese vida en ellos._

 _Hanji por su parte,dio una mirada indefinida a esa joven que se sentaba al lado suyo. No lograba abrir su boca por nada del mundo,no sabia que palabras decir o si debía actuar con los sentimientos como la mujer que era,dejarse llevar por ellos y ver que salia. La noticia en sí,era bastante perturbadora para una niña de 15 años que acababa de sufrir una tragedia,y eso afectaría en el ámbito político y social. Después de todo,ella era la Reina,Historia Reiss._

 _-Desde ahora no podrás exponerte a riesgos.-dijo con ademan de indiferencia,pero con un pesar en cada fibra de su ser.-tendrás que cuidarte debidamente,tenemos suerte de que el feto este en buenas condiciones.-sonrió levemente,sin embargo,solo consiguió que las facciones de la joven dejen de ser un papel blanco sin emociones,para convertirse en un autentico rostro de una corazón destruido. Zoe también sintió eso en lo profundo de su alma,ver a una pequeña criatura,sufriendo por las tormentas del pasado,y ahora con la felicidad arrancada sin consentimiento._

 _La castaña sujeto las frías manos que antes estaban manchadas de bizcosa sangre roja,para que la destruida niña,la mirase._

 _-Hablare con Erwin y Levi,juntos buscaremos una solución.-Mantuvo el contacto visual con la chica,quien dejo escapar un primer sollozo.- Tranquila.-pronuncio la fémina antes de levantarse y buscar a sus compañeros e informar sobre el estado de la reina Historia._

 _Antes de cruzar la puerta, paro en seco,captando otra vez, la atención de la muchacha._

 _-No tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones. Ese hijo es de Arlet.- dicho esto,se retiro a la oficina de Erwin Smith._

 _Una vez sola en la habitación,la joven dejo que su mirada perdida se ubicase posada en la ventana,donde las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la vitrina y se escuchaba el sonido de los truenos. Un día como ese,él le había ofrecido quedarse en su habitación hasta que pase la lluvia…_

 _Maldita sea la lluvia. Maldita sea la hora en que el comandante decidió hacer una exploración. Los odiaba a todos en esos instantes,incluso a ella misma y por un segundo,a la criatura que crecía en su vientre. ¿Cómo..?¿como pudo suceder tan deprisa?. Hace menos de 48 horas,Armin estaba completamente bien,leyendo un libro en el patio cerca del estanque de agua cristalina,esperándola como todos los dias,manteniendo esa sonrisa tímida,pero hermosa a sus ojos. El resplandor de sus ojos azules,los cuales,nunca iba a volver a ver en su vida._

 _¿Por qué tenia que morir él?. Armin la observo,le hablo y la abrazo con amor puro y sincero,a ella..una vil mentirosa que oculto su verdadero apellido para olvidarse que su sangre estaba infestada y sucia como su alma. Arlet la amo de tal forma,que entrego su vida por la suya y por la de…_

 _Su hijo_

 _Sin poder aguantar todo lo que pasara,cayo al suelo con delicadeza pero con rapidez,mientras sujetaba su vientre a la par que su llanto se volvio descontrolado. ¿Qué iba a hacer?¿que iba a pasar en esos momentos?,ella nunca se había sentido tan devastada y como si de pronto le hubiesen arrebatado una parte de su alma. ¿Por qué paso aquello?¿que hizo ella para recibir tanta mierda del destino?_

 _Se sentía en un mar de sangre ajena,sin poder ser salvada. Aquella sensación de perdición y lamento._

 _La vida le había vuelto a patear con fuerza._

 _-¡devuélvemelo!-grito con todas sus fuerzas al techo de madera,como si de eso forma,alguien superior a la humanidad escuchase sus plegarias y traiga a la persona que; pese a ser poco tiempo,habían creado un infinito amor junto a ella.-¡ Devuélvemelo!-grito mas fuerte golpeando el suelo con sus puños,sacándose sangre en el proceso._

 _En eso sintió las nauseas en su cuerpo. Realmente estaba esperando un hijo…_

 _Un hijo cuyo padre había muerto sin saberlo,un hijo con sangre bastarda y sucia causada por el destino y el mundo de los adultos._

 _Su vida dio muchas vueltas,pero si pudiese elegir que clase de fuerte golpe del destino había recibido,este había sido el peor._

 _Esta era su peor pesadilla o quizás ¿lo que había vivido era un sueño hermoso del cual despertó?_

 _-…vuelve…-sin darse cuenta,estaba en el piso bañada en lagrimas ardientes y el liquido rojizo de su mano izquierda ensuciando todo.-por favor…vuelve a mi…-_

* * *

 _Era un hermoso día en el castillo real. El soleado sol se reflejaba por todos lados y el sonido de la música y de las risas retumbaban por las paredes,el delicioso aroma a primavera se sentía por aquel bello ambiente colorido y lleno de alegría. Los pájaros revoloteaban por el cielo azul decorado con un arco iris majestuoso,habían bellas mariposas posándose de flor en flor cual bailarinas. Un hermoso y pacifico día para la humanidad._

 _La realidad,es que era un hermoso día para festejar el quinto cumpleaños del primogénito de la reina Historia y heredero del trono ; Andy Reiss._

 _Se celebro una gran fiesta donde todos celebraban por una año mas de vida para el hijo de la amada reina. Muchos invitados eran de la nobleza-invitados de cortesía- y algunos pocos,eran los mas grandes y cercanos amigos de la gobernante._

 _-¡Hey,Andy!-llamo una mujer morena de cabello corto y de alta estura,viendo como un entusiasta y alegre rubito se acercaba a ella._

 _-¡Tia Ymir!-pronuncio el pequeño abrazando las piernas de la fémina,quien rió divertida y alzo al niño,causando carcajadas por parte de los invitados._

 _-¿Ya has decidido que pedirás por tu cumpleaños?- pregunto bromista y alegre a lo que dejaba de hacerle cosquillas al menor._

 _El niñito se aparto,asintiendo con todas sus fuerzas y mostrando sus dientes blanquecinos formando una sonrisa mientras sus azules ojos cobraban mas brillo de lo usual._

 _-¡Deseo ver a mi papá!-_

 _El silencio se formo en la sala._

 _El corazón de Historia se congelo por un segundo._

 _Era verdad…ya habían pasado mas de cinco años de la desaparición de Armin._

" _ **y aun así..sin razón aparente…te sigo esperando."**_

* * *

 _ **ola NO ME ODIEN. obviamente no crean que la historia acabe aqui,jaja aun falta bastante,quizas..¿nueve caps? muajaja**_

 _ **espero os guste el fic y si se que Krista no cambio su nombre x q quiso,si no por que le obligaron,ademas aqui las cosas no siguen todos los lineamietos del manga,¿'vale?**_

 _ **bueno quiero que mi Nee-san y mi befyy Tobi les haya gustado.**_

 _ **ojala tenga acojiga uy bueno.**_

 ** _MATTA NE_**


End file.
